A Day With Friends
by Shad0wWriterUnk0wn
Summary: Ayame didn't have any friends until she met them. I'm not good at summaries!XD
1. Just Another Normal Day

Author's note: It's my first fan fiction! Aren't you excited! Oh I hope you like it!

(Just another normal day)

* * *

It was just another sunny day in Konoha. Ayame woke up groggy and sleepy as usual.

Ayame at age three was bond with a wind demon. So a lot of the time she feels… out of place.

Ayame splashed her face with cold water and slid on her Konoha headband over her forehead which rested against her shoulder length noir hair. Then she changed out of her purple dotted pajamas and slid on her first layer which was a whiter Kimono style outfit with long sleeves and a short skirt. On each side of her waist there was a yellow ribbon knotted into a bow. Then she slipped on top, a light blue sleeveless dress with long slits down the sides and a dark crescent moon at the bottom.

"Damn! I'm late!" Ayame quickly cursed as she bolted out the door and into the dusty street.

* * *

"Damn! She's late!" Reki cursed under his breath.

"Calm down. She'll be here," Fai reassured.

"Ughhhh, you guys are hopeless," moaned Hayate sensei.

"Hey you guys!' Ayame chimed as she slowed to a stop.

"You're late!"

* * *

"I see him," Ayame reported.

"Good, set the traps," Hayate sensei commanded. "Reki stop daydreaming and pay attention!'

"Bakuretsufuu," Ayame whispered and a bomb seal appeared on a slip of paper. She could have used a bomb seal from her inventory but what was the fun in that? o

Ayame quickly tied the seal to a kunai and threw it at a tree next to their target. Boom! The seal went off and everyone started moving.

Fai stepped out of the cloud of dirt and threw a shuriken. The enemy swiftly dodged it with a squeal and ran toward Fai hoping to knock him down.

"Sucker! Bakuretsu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" and with that Fai exploded sending Kunia's flying out. Some, sinking into the enemy's skin.

Distracted, the target didn't notice Ayame sneaking around the trees. "Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu," whispered Ayame after performing various hand seals and disappeared underground.

Reki hid behind a bush with ropes ready

"Gotcha," Ayame shouted in pleasure.

"What a dumb mission. Who cares about a dumb pig anyhow?" Reki grumbled as he tied up the squealing pig.

"Ha-ha! You really are annoying," Fai chuckled.

"HEY!"

* * *

"Ohhhh. It's Neji. Cute and cool," sighed Ayame dreamily.

"I can't believe you like him," snorted Reki." He's pupilless!" XD

"And you're a dickless dick head," replied Ayame coolly as she aimed her fist at his coconut colored hair.

"Most girls always fall for Sasuke. It's weird that you don't like him," questioned Fai

"That dumb loser? He's such a pretty boy. I think he might be a pimp." Snorted Ayame annoyingly. (No offense to Sasuke fans XD)

"You're not exactly the prettiest girl either," Reki snickered.

"No…I'm not," sighed Ayame staring off to the side with a longing look and a timid smile.

"And I'm not exactly normal either…"

Reki's eyes softened as he stared at his friend with pity. He and Fai were her first and only friends she had. When she was around strangers she was usually more polite, quiet and modest but with them she was loud, rowdy, and open. Hyper and a show-off.

"How are you not normal? Anyhow if we like you then by time everyone will. They'll know you like we do flat chests and all!'

A littler grin crept up Ayame's mouth.

"I'll get you for that!" Ayame teased as she socked Reki playfully in the mouth.

"Come on you lovebirds! Let's go home!" Fai mocked as he headed down the street.

Reki and Ayame both glared at Fai knowing they totally weren't "lovebirds".

"I'm kidding!"

Ayame smiled a devilish smile. She ran and grabbed Fai by the color and dragged him all the way home.

"Yeah…" Reki thought smiling. " It's just another normal day."

* * *

Did you like it? Hope you did! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Chunin Selection Exam

Author's note: Sorry I took so long to update. I had a mental block, this chapter didn't come out as good as I hoped too. I'm not exactly a good writer either.+P Anyhow R&R! 

(Chunin Selection Exam)

* * *

"Huh?"

"What Exam?"

"What's that?"

Hayate sensei groaned. "I'm pretty sure the name is self explanatory. Chunin…Selection…Exam. An exam to pick future Chunins."

"Wow! Cool!" Ayame gasped.

"Did you give this to us because we are really super duper good?" Fai glimmered.

Hayate sensei stared at them stupefied. "No, you could have entered last year but I thought you guys weren't smart enough yet."

There was a sudden awkward silence. Ayame's face was slightly twisted. Fai was in utter shock and if you look close enough Reki's eyes were twitching.

"No offense guys," Hayate sensei said bluntly.

* * *

"Wow!" Ayame gasped as she looked around at the mob on the second floor. "There's so many genin here!"

"Yeah but I wonder why they aren't heading to the third floor," Fai questioned.

"Because some guy is holding up an illusion to keep them here," Reki informed as the trio headed up the stairs and disappeared a second before the Sasuke and his gang appeared.

Pushing open the door the trio crossed their fingers and stopped in.

"Eh?"

"Looks like we are in for a written test," Reki sighed.

"Greeeeeaaaatttt!" Fai grumbled sarcastically under his breath. Fai wasn't so good at written tests.

Everyone turned and glared at the new arrived team.

"Heh heh," Ayame laughed nervously.

"Lighten up guys! You look like scrooges!" Fai shouted but before he could say more Reki had clamped his mouth shut and Ayame had started straggling him.

"Arrrggghhh! Shut up!" Ayame whispered harshly as she loosened her grip a little.

"Do you want the get us killed?" Reki spat dangerously as he sifted his eyes between the angry glares of the Sound Nins and the annoyed looks of the siblings of the sand. "Don't pay any attention to the fattass we happen to know,"

Quickly the genin scampered to an empty desk. There were a lot of strange people to look at but only one person immediately caught Ayame's attention.

"Oh! It's Neji!" Ayame beamed happily as she turned to face the black haired boy sitting two desks in front of them.

"Oh please," Reki groaned as he rolled his eyes annoyed.

"Shut up, Reki. No one cares about you." Ayame grumbled angrily.

"If you like him why don't you ask him out?" Fai asked while he rubbed his sore neck.

"No way!" Ayame said. "He's so not gonna say yes!"

"Just do it and spare us the trouble," Reki grumbled.

Ayame shot him a quick death glare before she turned her attention to the red haired boy named Gaara.

"Brrrrrrr, he gives me the chills." Ayame whispered quietly hoping no one could hear her. She knew he must have been worse off then she was.

Then she scanned the room hoping to spot the other one like her but a sudden shout concluded her search.

"MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO! AND NONE OF YOU ARE GONNA BEAT ME! YOU GOT THAT?"

"That was really stupid," Fai said bluntly.

"Kind of over confident, huh?" Reki teased.

Ayame smiled.

"Heehee. Just like me."

* * *

So how was it? REVIEW! I know you want to! 


End file.
